


sweet tooth

by misschevalier



Series: I'd probably never finish you [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: It was extraordinary for him the way how the strangest flavors could work together in harmony to make an extraordinary combination, how the baking mix could turn with that precious shade of bronze and brown, how everything seemed right when he was cooking, how the world around him disappeared and it was only him and the things in front of him.His parents told him that he had made baking an art to their eyes.





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my carpet for such a long time. every time i see it, i'm like imma finish you.  
> but, i don't think i ever will. i love funhaus so much, keep watching them whenever i can, but i fell out of the fandom a while back. so, here's me letting my feels go.

Matt loved baking as much as life itself.

He still remembers seeing his mother baking pies, tartlets, cakes (with strawberry and cream, and some of them with chocolate and almonds), baking cookies and muffins and cupcakes; if there was anything sweet she could make, she would do it without thinking it twice. He developed a sweet tooth and when he had enough age, he started helping his mother making pastries.

Then, when he started baking by himself, he fell in love.

It was extraordinary for him the way how the strangest flavors could work together in harmony to make an extraordinary combination, how the baking mix could turn with that precious shade of bronze and brown, how everything seemed right when he was cooking, how the world around him disappeared and it was only him and the things in front of him.

His parents told him that he had made baking an art to their eyes.          

Everyone that got to know Matt knew about his passion of baking; when he went to college, everyone knew him as the “person that baked cookies whenever was stressed” and no one could blame him.

So, it wasn’t a surprise when he came home one day with a notebook and a paper in hand. On it, he had written down the list of things he needed if to open his own bakery and the perfect place he had found to do it. His father sat him down and asked him if this is what he really wanted to –Matt looked at him straight in the eye and told him that this was something he had wanted to do even before his mother’s death.

His father smiled and ruffled his hair, telling him that he would be there for anything he needed.

Matt invested a lot of time, money, and sweat to make his bakery a dream come true.

He didn’t tell anyone but the day before the opening, he stood in the door between the kitchen and the store and almost cried because the kitchen was lovely (ovens and furnaces and bakery utensils everywhere) and the store itself was the prettiest (a small café with wooden chairs and tables, the exhibition for the pastries and the coffee machine in the counter, the morning light coming in through the windows). It was everything he had wanted.

And now, he had the perfect team working for and with him.

He meet Sean and Adam because of college.

Sean was working on his communications degree and he lived in the same building as Matt so they met in the kitchen pretty often (because Sean will come as soon as the smell of fresh baked cookies came into his room). Adam, in the other hand, was an old friend from a friend that was a self-taught graphic designer and both Matt and he had many things in common, along with a strange sense of humor, so their friendship was something that was made pretty easily. They both accepted the job as cashiers because Adam needed a job between jobs and Sean needed a part time job and this was perfect.

(Matt heard them talk one day, saying that they liked this more than anything they had done before).

Bruce was a friend of Sean’s that worked on a small restaurant but hated it. Matt needed a helper in the kitchen and even when Bruce said that he didn’t know anything about making or baking sweets, he was the greatest and most hard working person Matt had ever had the pleasure to work with.

(Bruce also had the most amazing laugh that he had ever heard, and he loved it.)

Adam shyly introduced James to Matt one day. He blushed up when he presented this hunk as his boyfriend and Matt could only smile and shake his hand, mumbling a _pleasure_ before winking at Adam and going back to work. He wasn’t sure how or when James told him he had experience being a barista but it didn’t take Matt two more seconds to propose to him so he would work with him on the café.

(Bruce joked that they _needed_ a sexy barista and James just laughed and shook his head.)

Lawrence was an old friend of Adam’s and Joel was friend of Sean’s; they all met in a small reunion James and Adam had in their new apartment close to the bakery (“ _get your head out from the bedroom window and search for the brick colored wall; now, do you see it?”_ would say James, his hand pointing at the end of the street). Sean came in with Joel and when Bruce asked if they were boyfriends, both of them got red and all of them laughed hard.

Joel and Lawrence fit perfectly on their group and Matt was more than happy to make them part of the team. Both of them helped him with paperwork, advertisement, design and probably all the other things Matt wasn’t very good at.

For Matt, it was still strange how he had met all of them but he didn’t regret any bit of it.

All of them worked hard and enjoyed working with each other and they,

they made Matt fall in love once again.

                                                                                                          

-

 

Matt usually will come into the bakery way early in the morning, enjoying having time alone by himself to start baking so, by the time they opened, they would have fresh baked sweets. He really enjoyed the silence, the smell of fresh baked cake or muffins, the favorites of the early costumers, and the time he had to lose himself on his thoughts.

One of those mornings, he started thinking about how close Joel and Lawrence seemed even when the later and Sean had started dating. James and Adam started dating years ago, that was secret to nobody, yet he had noticed how Adam flirted with Joel without shame. Matt had noticed how Bruce always seemed to work a little too close to him in the kitchen, brushing his fingers on his hand when handing him something.

The next morning he started thinking about how he accidentally found Joel and Sean making out in the office, excusing themselves for such unprofessional action at work but Matt couldn’t brush it off.

The morning after that, his mind was filled of Adam, James and Bruce sitting him down, telling him that the three of them were in a relationship and if he had some problem with it, they would fix it, whatever it took; Matt just shrugged and congratulated them, saying that he had no problem.

Then, one morning he had to sit down after waiting for the muffins to bake because he remembered the kiss a very drunk Adam gave him last night, followed by Joel’s and ended with him being wrapped on Lawrence’s arms. He hid his face on his hands, head resting on the cold tiles of the wall.

He was trying to ignore everything that was passing through his head and his heart but it was almost impossible. When you’re working with them every day, it was just impossible because they had become such an important part in his life and, god, what he had done to deserve this.

Matt never wanted to say it a loud but he had commitment issues and falling in love made him scared.

His past relationships hadn’t been good.

One of them had told him that he only lived in the baking world, that he didn’t think of anything else but that and it was really annoying (maybe that’s one of the reason that Matt doesn’t talk about baking but just bakes). His first boyfriend used him and Matt didn’t remember baking so many things in one night one after the other without rest (because he felt betrayed, how he didn’t noticed, he was such an idiot).

After that, every person he had been dating didn’t go further than four dates.

Now, six other people loved him in such way he didn’t really know how to react.

The smell of burnt muffins made him come back to reality.

Well, shit.

 

-

 

Adam and James had a small apartment close to the bakery.

Bruce loved the place, maybe because if he stayed there he could walk to work and not worry about the Californian traffic. He used the apartment as an excuse whenever he stayed with the other James and Adam; they laughed and more than once told him that he didn’t need to say that so stay there, he was more than welcome. At first, he’d take the couch in the living room or the bed in the guest room but now it was more than common that he would sleep in between them, lying on his back with his two boys curled at his sides.

He loved having them around but when you’re the first one to wake up, it was quite hard to get up from the hands of your lovers. His alarm would be the first one to sound, loud and clear outside the room (he didn’t dare to put it on the room because he knew that Adam has trouble falling asleep sometimes).

That morning he didn’t wake up with the sound of his alarm.

Bruce blinked a few times, trying to know what the figure out what was the sound that disturbed his sleep. It took him a few seconds to recognize the sound of the fire truck- it wasn’t strange that would could hear the police of the fireman in the middle of the night.

What was a strange it was the smell of sm _oke_.

His eyes went wide and he sat down on the bed almost immediately. Bruce pushed his lovers’ hands away from his body and jumped out of the bed, standing still for a moment and trying to figure out what was burning.

He walked around the apartment, noticing that everything was alright but when he came back into the bedroom, he found James with his head out the window, looking in the same direction the bakery was. Bruce’s heart leapt out of his chest and thought _god no god no_ but James’ expression when he turn to look at him told him.

It was the bakery.

“What time is it?” Bruce asked and Adam replied with an _it’s four._ “Try to call Matt, he’s usually at this hour in the bakery” and Adam turned around, panic showing on his eyes.

Adam sat down on the bed, phone at his ear while James went around and searched for a shirt and some shoes to put, mumbling how he needed to see what was happening. Bruce was doing the same but phone on his hand, fumbling to search either Lawrence’s or Joel’s phone.

“He’s not answering,” Adam mumbled, catching the hoodie that James threw at him.

“Lawrence,” James looked at Bruce when he started speaking and going out of the room. “Lawrence, the bakery is burning down-” and they only heard a muffled yet loud sound from the speaker. “This is not a fucking joke, there’s _fire_.”

Not even a few minutes later James, Bruce and Adam were walking down the street, stopping where the police cordoned off and seeing the flames coming out of _Matt’s_ bakery, being brought down by the water. Bruce didn’t remember when Adam took his hand but he noticed that James had an arm around Adam’s shoulders, the younger’s eyes filled with tears.

Neighbors started appearing besides and behind them, everyone being woken up by the sounds of the trucks and cars along with the smoke and the burnt smell. There was an ambulance that was there just in case, it was almost a good sign that it was empty.

James wasn’t sure how much time they had been standing there when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Lawrence appearing next to him. He put a hand on his mouth, probably speechless by the sight and James couldn’t blame him. “Oh my god,” they heard Sean’s mumbled and all of them noticed Joel behind him, his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes filled with tears. James walked over them and hug them, bringing them close to him. “Where’s Matt?”

Adam was about to say something when they heard someone repeating _that-that’s my bakery_ in a panicked tone and when they turned around, they saw Matt trying to move around the sea of people.

Bruce walked over him and grabbed his arm, looking at him worriedly.

Matt looked at Bruce and then back at his bakery, searching for the man’s arm, holding him tightly. “I, I got up late today” and Bruce knew what that meant, he knew that that was why he wasn’t there, why he wasn’t in the bakery and now the bakery is burning down and what if he didn’t get up, what if he could had stopped the fire, what if-

“You’re here,” Bruce told him and Matt saw Sean coming towards him and pulling him into a hug, followed by Adam and Joel. When the boys moved away, Matt felt Lawrence’s hand on his shoulder and James’ hand on his arm yet his eyes couldn’t look at the boys but at the black walls that now were decorating his bakery.

Matt didn’t move or said anything until the fire started to die down.

It has been hours since they talked to the police and all of them came back to the apartment. All of them had talked quietly that maybe Matt should stay with someone or someone stayed with Matt, they knew that he wasn’t in a good place right now to be alone.

Adam gave Joel a worried look while handing him a cup of tea, Joel just shrugged and walked to the living room where he found Matt sitting in the couch, looking outside the window yet he wasn’t focusing on anything. "Hey," Joel softly touched Matt’s shoulder, making him jump slightly. “Take this.”

Matt didn’t say anything but nodded and took the cup of tea, looking at him before sipping it slowly. Joel sat down in the table in front of his friend and Lawrence sat on the chair not far away from them. “We’ll call the insurance later, when the fireman can give us a heads up, to check if there’s anything papers we can save.”Matt nodded and keep sipping on his tea, without saying anything.

Joel was about to say something after the few minutes of silence but Matt opened his mouth.

“I woke up late.”

Those were the first words Matt had spoken in a while. Joel and Lawrence shared a look, almost surprised to hear their friend’s voice. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I woke up late,” Matt repeated as if he didn’t hear Lawrence’s voice. “I could had stopped everything.”

“You don’t know,” Joel replied, his hand taking Matt’s. “What if the fire… took you?”

Matt made a soft noise and suddenly, his hands were searching Joel’s longsleeves. He wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him as close as he could. Lawrence looked at Adam, who was standing at the door, Sean trying to see behind him and then, he noticed Matt started to shake.

He was crying.

“The bakery- I’m so sorry,” they heard Matt’s soft mumbles. His words started becoming barely understandable because they were hidden under the tears and the soft shaking of his body. Adam felt somehow relieved because at least he wasn’t holding everything inside him.

That was the sight Bruce and James found when they got home. Joel was sitting down on the couch with a sleeping Matt on his arms, Sean sleeping on the small chair and, in the kitchen, they found Lawrence and Adam talking softly.

The afternoon coloured sky was leaving them a quiet night but, for them, it felt as it the sun was just coming up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me in tumblr @ [ speaksarcastically ](http://speaksarcastically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
